New Light
by thefastlights
Summary: What happens when not only Edward leaves her in the woods but all of the Cullen and charlie thinks she should see the world, but where in the world, but Volterra Italy of course. But what if she meets an unexpected friend on the way that changes her life?


**To start off this is my first ever Fanfiction. So if anyone has any suggestions please tell me!**

**I'm also using the twi Wiki and the Official twilight guide for information on the charters, but if there are any facts that are wrong please tell me!**

**I don't own the twilight saga Stephenie Meyer does does! I only own the plot**

**Flash backs are shown by a '*'**

* * *

**Bella PoV**

_They _left me, sure only _he_ talked but the hate on all their faces, was so strong. Even Esme. The mother figure in my life left the pure hatred in her eyes was so strong. But of course me being the naïve little human I am I followed him out into the woods. Where everything change forever.

"_Bella, come take a walk with me." He _said a smile on his face

"_One second I'll just write a note for Charlie" _

"_Just don't take to long Love" He says as he strokes my cheek _

"_Ok" I look down feeling the blood rush to my face_

_In my messy scrawl I write:_

_Dad, _

_ I went on a walk with Edward, dinners in the fridge,_

_I'll be back soon, don't worry._

_Love you,_

_Bells _

"_Lets go" I turn to face him feeling his presents _

_He takes my hand and leads me out side and promptly put me on his back. In a few minutes we slow down. _

"_Bella" he says all emotion wiped from his face._

"_yes?" I ask _

"_Bella we're leaving, we cant stay any longer Carlisle supposed to be thirty-three and barely passes for thirty "_

"_OK We'll have to make a story for Charlie then. Where are we going?" _

" _No Bella my family and I are leaving, you're to stay."_

"_W-what no Edward no you can't do this you promised that you would never leave me."_

"_Isabella I am and so is the rest of us, don't you see you meant nothing to us. NOTHING!" he shouts "You were a play thing a mere distraction from the god awful town. You blood sang to me and your mind was silent and that's the only reason I even noticed you. The only reason WE noticed you. You're a take pathetic human." _

"_Edward what do you mean WE." I ask starting to tremble_

"_Why me and my family Isabella, None of us liked you_," and if on cue the rest of the Cullens were standing next to Edward in a half circle formation. Their golden eye filled with so much hate_." You see Isabella, we never planed on turning you, and did you honestly think I care I about your soul, because I never have nor will I ever care about your soul, Carlisle only notice you because you were always in the ER, Esme wanted a child to care for but that got boring and she found you to be overly interested, and Alice well she and I feel the same way, she liked to play games. Rosalie was the only one to stand you but you changed her mine as soon as you would give up your life for what we are."_

"_Edward you said you loved me, we- we were going to be together forever"_ silent tears creep onto my cheeks and fall to the ground, He starts to laugh as the others chuckle.

"_Now now Isabella don't cry I've been around for a very long time you think I can't tell a few lies here and there? WE are leaving and YOU are staying, because of the nice caring creatures we are we will let you live. But be warned if you tell anyone about us or what we are, Charlie and Renee may be found dead in unimaginable ways" _he says looking me strait in the eyes.

"_Please, please don't go all of you please"_

"_Goodbye and remember you're NOTHING and will always be the pathetic human"_

And with that they sped off I stumbled around screaming _his_ name a few times till the rain started, I knew_ they_ could hear me, hell _they_ were most likely watching from the trees as I fell and curled into a ball. Letting the fatigue take over and the blackness consume my body.

* * *

I had been found that night by Sam, and bought back to my house after being examined they tried to get me to talk about what happened, I told them the same thing over and over "I got lost." I was a zombie from then on eating only when told, not talking; I had nothing and no one to talk about, and the nightmares, I would wake up screaming and Charlie would be the one to come to wake me up, after about three months of it Charlie had tried to send me to live with Renee. That was the only time in my life I threw a fit, until they allowed me to stay in Forks with Charlie. I'm still the same and the nightmares are the only reminders I have of that night. Tonight was the night of my nineteenth birthday and I had gone an entire 10 months without _them or him. _

"Happy birthday bells" my dad says sadly

"Here, your mom and I thought it would be best for you to get out of the country for awhile and urm, find yourself again." He says holding out an envelope to me I respond with a simple thanks and reach for it from him and open it. It reads;

TRAVEL PLANS TO VOLTRREA, ITALY; JULY 25:

Flight from Seattle to Florence: leaving at 4:30 am

Car from Florence airport to hotel: 6:15 pm (Florence time)

LEAVE TO VOLTRREA, ITALY; JULY 30:

Car from Florence hotel to Volterra: 2:45 pm

Hotel reservations name under:

SWAN, ISABELLA

I still remember the painting that hung in _their _office

"_They're the royalty of our kind, kings so to speak. Carlisle joined them for a time because of their love and respect of the arts,called them _'patron of the arts_' then they tried to make him switch of his diet calling it unnatural. The three on top looking down are the head, the kings there's Aro, he's the main one and can read every thought anyone has ever had just by a touch. Hes The one with jet black hair smiling down. The one to his right is Cauis, the one with white hair; he has no respect for human life and will kill for no reason, also has a high hate for werewolves. He has no gift but he's cruel enough to be important. Then there's Marcus, he's the one to the left of Aro with black hair he's been in a sate of depression ever since his wife; Aro's sister Didyme was killed. Some believe he became so addicted to her gift, the gift of happiness that it has been a withdrawal sort period for him. He has the gift to see people bonds how they are connected and where there loyalties stand." In the painting Aro and Caius are looking up and stait at you their eyes looking into your soul, but Marcus's eyes are cast off to the side not looking at anything or anyone. "They enforce the law the main law being to keep our existence unknown to humans. If a human knows then they have to be changed or killed and normal they are just killed. You can also go if you want to die, But no one in their right mind would do that, it just stupid…."_

"Thanks dad that's really sweet" a smile on my face, it hurt to do so my muscles haven't shown any emotion in so long.

"Anything for you bells, I love you sleep well and happy birthday." a said smile gracing his face. _Them _leaving has become a bad thing for Charlie as well he was skinnier still healthy but lost a good amount of weigh like me, but at least he eats, the bags under his eyes because of me. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't come. He would be happy and healthy. Not having the burden of a depressed daughter.

I needed to do this, to go to Volterra and ask for death.

* * *

****

Hello, I hope you liked it so far I would love to here your imput and where you think this should go. 

**I didn't include Victoria because to me that's over used. But if you guys would like it I'll add it in there. **

-K


End file.
